The new invention pertains to the field of commercial floor cleaning, in particular, the enhanced use of a battery powered walk-behind floor scrubber. I call my invention the Scrub-mate. It is a mobile sitting unit with five wheels, which eliminates the walking when using this type of commercial floor scrubber. The past and present ways of using a walk-behind floor scrubber are having a person rotate the control handles forward while walking behind the floor scrubber. It can be a two to three hour process and cause fatigue. The Scrub-mate, with its up-front safety wheel, will cut the job time in half and eliminates walking. This will allow the owners of walk-behind floor scrubbers, to be as efficient as the more expensive one piece riding scrubber. The safety wheel is in place to keep the Scrub-mate from tipping over forward when objects are encountered while scrubbing commercial floors.